Final Fantasy VII:The Revival Of Sephiroth
by Billy501115
Summary: Well I may as well say im 12,and it has been over a year or so since I beat FF VII so if I have some things wrong just tell me in your review please,and thank you for that idea i got for chapter 3! after i get atleast 3 more reveiws I will write another c
1. A little Cafe' talk

Cid: "Its been 6 years since the defeat of serphiroth,I mean I cant beleive you still think he might come back!

Cloud: "Cid...its just that...I..well..iv'e been havin some weird dreams..it shows sephitoth killinh everyone...you..barret..tifa..red...all of you.."

Cid: "Also we have been looking for Zak for a while also...I think we should more focus on that know what im sayin"

Cloud: "Well I guess your right... there have been rumors he has been sighted around here...we might as well find him.."

(Barret tifa,and yuffie at the remade 7th heaven bar)

Barret: "Has anyone heard from cloud or cid in a while?"

Tifa: "No...I havnt..I just wish he would keep in contact..I know what they're doing is important..but...I miss him..."

(Yuffie walks into the bar already drunk)

Yuffie:"Hey...big...man...(laughs)...I need a drink...Tifa..pour me a drink damnit!"

Tifa:Oh no not again! Yuffie! What the hell you said you wouldn't do this anymore!

Yuffie:Dooooo what?

Tifa:"Umm...never mind...but I told you I would do this if u came home like this again" (Gets ready to knock yuffie out)

Yuffie:"Wait no come on please no!" (Gets punched and falls over)

(Tifa lifts her up on her shoulders) Tifa:"Im going to put her in bed upstairs..then im going to sleep...night. (walks upstairs)

Barret:"Night...man cloud...why do you keep leaving her like this...(After everyone leaves Barret closes down and heads upstairs to go to bed)

(Vincent and RedXIII at Cosmo Canyon sitting around a fire)

Vincent: "Do you think they found him yet..?

Red: "If they did...they would tell us...but I am sure they are alright"

Vincent: "I think I am going to sleep around this fire tonight..."

: "Think I can join ya?"

(vincent looks over) Vincent: "Cait sith...good to see you...wheres that big ass mog..oh..and sure you can join us."

Cait sith:"Alright man! And I realized I can travel faster without that big mog...but I say we sleep now and talk later I'm real tired"..(yawns and falls asleep)

Vincent:"I think he is right...I'm going to sleep...(lays down and falls asleep)

RedXIII:I guess...(Red sits around the fire for a few more hours then falls asleep)

(Mysterios person...Unknown location)

:Wow so he is still here...(looks up and a big green jewel and sees sephiroths body)

:(swings sword at the jewel and it wont shatter) "Damn..Hmm maybe I should go back to the village and get Cloud...I know hes there"

(Walks out of the cave and heads toward the town where cloud and cid are)

Authors Note:I hope you liked the first chapter and im hopefully gonna try to update once a day or every other day..i dunno well please R & R :-)


	2. Cloud's weird dream and Zack's return

A/n:I got a review to make another one..so i did...well here it is

Cid and Cloud at there hotel room

Cid:Come on man why can't we leave!

Cloud:I know he is here..I know it!

Cid:Come on you know he isnt here man why dont we just leave!

Cloud:NO I AM NOT GIVING UP I KNOW HE IS HERE!

Cid:Fine have it your way..but I'm going back tomorrow..but I will leave you the Highwind...I'll take a chocobo I guess..if you are that serios on finding him thats alright

Cloud:Thats fine with me..I'm tired im going to sleep..

while cloud is falling asleep,Cid pulls out a cigarette,when he is done,he puts it out and goes to sleep

Cloud,Sephiroth,and Tifa in clouds dream

Cloud:No...get away from her!

Sephiroth has Tifa in his grasp with a psychotic grin on his face

Sephiroth:Wow...do you...actually...care..so much for her..well..SAY GOODBYE!

Cloud:NOOOOOO!

Cloud runs towards Sephiroth,but before he gets there,Sephiroth pushes Tifa infront of him and stabs the Murasamune right through her

Tifa looks at where the blade is at...the blood seeping out of her

Tifa:Cloud...I...I...Lo...Tifa Dies

Cloud:You bastard! I will kill you for this!

Sephiroth pulls the blade out of her,and gets ready to defend himself

Cloud screams as he runs at Sephiroth,he keeps swinging at him but Sephiroth keeps on dodgeing him

Cloud swings his blade at him one more time,but this time Sephiroth dodges it,Pulls his blade back,swings,but right before it hits him cloud wakes up

Cloud,hotel room

Cloud:SEPHIROTH!

Cloud breathes heavily,notices Cid has left

Cloud gets dressed,pays the room fee and leaves

Tifa and Barret at the Gym

Tifa is on the treadmill

Barret:Maybe you should turn the speed down a lil'

Tifa:no...

Barret thought:Cloud,you better get your ass back here soon..

Cloud at the Cafe

Cloud:Zack...how come I havn't found you yet...I know your here..

:Im sure he is!

Cloud looks up,then opens his mouth wide

Cloud:Zack...is it reallly you? Am I dreaming!

Zack:No..I think...listen we gotta discuss some important things...

Zack:Well I went to a Psychic..you know to straighten some things out..she told me she scenced a great threat to the earth that I know..

Takes a drink of coffe

Zack:Well anyway..I asked where she scenced it...she told me the mountains of a small town...from where we were..west...

Zack:I travelled on Chokey...my chocobo..through the mountains...to avoid the strong monsters of the mountains

Zack:About ...almost to the top there was a cave...and I saw a huge shine coming from it...so I got off Chokey..told him to wait and went in...

Pauses...takes a drinks the rest of his coffe..and speaks

Zack:I went in and...what I saw was...something...terrible...a giant jewel..but...Sighs's

Zack:...There was someone..in that gem...well...it was...it...was..

Cloud:Just tell me Zack..!

Zack:...Sephiroth...

Cloud Gasp No...its..not true..I know its not true! ...ITS NOT TRUE Cloud bangs on the table People look at him for a second..then continue doing what there doin

Zack:No Cloud...no it's true...

Cloud:Well...I got a promise to keep..so lets get back to Tifa..

Zack:The girl from Nibelheim?

Cloud:Yeah...I promised I would come back as soon as I found you..but dont worry..I got a ship..lets go..

A/N:Well I hoped you liked the second chapter..if I get at least one good review...I will make another..please R&R


	3. Celebrate Clouds Homecoming

A/N:Like i said if i get one good review i would make another..so here it is

Cloud and Zack on the Highwind

Cloud:So...where have you been...I mean were you even looking for Sephiroth?

Zack:Of course..but I was on my own so..It was a little harder..I usually arrived at scenes after you and your freinds finished with it.

Cloud:What about the temple of the ancients?

Zack:Yeah I got there..it was almost obliterated.

Cloud:Yeah..our buddy Cait Sith took his life to help us..but we revived him..

Zack:Wait,you mean that little cat dude on the giant mog?

CLoud:Yeah..did you see him at the Gold Saucer?

Zack:Yeah I was actually there before you guys...I came back though and jumped down to corel prison..I think there was a big fight or somethin...

Cloud:You see a guy at the bottom of a cliff?

Zack:Yah..lots of gunshot wounds...and rats and vultures were already pickin at him..

Cloud:Wow...well were here!

Zack:You got any food...heh...I havent reallly had anything since this morning...

Cloud:Yeah..we run a bar..in a town...us..the citizenz made it...we renamed it after our old town Midgar..

Zack:Yah that place was in ruins..I think I saw a ghost or something in a church...I walked in and ..

Zack:In a little flower thing in there..I saw a woman in a pink dress just kinda sitting there...

Zack:I walked up to her but when I got there...she looked up at me...smiled...then dissapeared/

CLoud:...no...thats impossible...Aeris...(A/N imma just call her aeris)

Cloud:I kinda...knew her...her life was also taken from sephiroth...I never really went to midgar..I got the key but refused to go in..

Zack:I'm sorry man...lets just go..

Zack goes back in the ship and comes out with a chocobo

Cloud:Whoa where did you get that?

Zack:Yeah...I got him on there before we got on..his name is chokey..the only thing he cant do is swim...

Cloud:Wow thats very talented..Cloud walks up and pets Chokey

Zack Mounts Chokey and they walk in 7th heaven

When they walk in Cloud throws down his sword,everyone looks at him

Cloud:Miss me?

Everyone:Cloud your back!

Tifa notices Zack and walks up to him

Tifa:Zack...Wow...your hair has grown out a lot longer!...

Zack:Yeah..never had the time to cut it..I guess...so how have ya been?

Tifa:Alright I guess...just been waiting for someone! to come back Looks at cloud

Cid comes down from downstairs

Cid:Whos this punk! gets a closer llok

Cid:Holy crap your Zack arent you! Holy $&! Cid slowly walks down stairs

Cid is right near him

Cid:I have heard a lot about ya...and you know what..its an honor to meet ya offers hand

Zack takes Cid's hand and shakes it with a firm grip

Cid:Now thats a mans hand shake...so I got an idea..lets celebrate this special occasion!

Yuffie:I'm down with that! Thoughts:I dont even know this Zack guy..imma keep a close eye on him

TIfa:Okay..Yells at other people in the bar to finish there drink there closin early

about a half hour later everyone starts drinking

Yuffie:OHH YAY! THIS IS FUUUUN!

CLoud:Same old Yuffie...Chuckles

:Sorry to be tardy to the PARTY!

Everyone looks over to see Cait sith,vincent,and REDXII

Yuffie:COME JOIN THE PARTY drinks the rest of the cup of beer she has WOOOOO

Zack tosses Vincent a bottle of beer

Vincent:Thanks...Opens it and starts to drink

RedXII:Sorry..I dont drink..but some Milk would be nice?

Tifa:Comin right up...pours milk into a bowl

RedXII:Thanks starts drinking milk

Cait Sith:Hey Zack nice to see you again!

Zack:Hey cat man! laughs offa being drunk

Cait Sit:Gimme some milk also...please makes a baby face

Tifa:Sure thing kitty kitty! Pets cait sith then pours him some milk

Cloud:I'm going to bed...good night...Cloud walks upstairs

Tifa:Im going to talk to him...

Tifa walks up stairs and into the room clouds in and he is sitting on the bed

Tifa:Cloud whats wrong...you have been acting weird...

Cloud:Oh its nothing...Thoughts:Man...great I leave her...then I lie to her...

Tifa kinda tackles cloud onto the bed

Tifa:Come on cloud talk to me Kisses him

Cloud:No...maybe tommorrow...well im tired..im going to sleep...

Tifa:Me...to...Falls off of cloud and onto the bed

Cloud:Night...turns the lights out...lays down and covers them both

Cloud,Tifa,And Sephiroth in clouds dream

Tifa is on the ground injured from sephiroth

Cloud:You bastard! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!

Sephiroth:insane laughter Why do you care so much for...a woman...Sephiroth runs towards Tifa,but Cloud gets in the way and starts swinging at him

Sephiroth keeps dodging all of Clouds best tactics...Cloud attempts a Braver but Sephiroth dodges it..

Sephiroth makes one good swing and makes a good cut on his chest

Cloud screams in pain..but in anger...starts swinging furiosly at Sephiroth..

Sephiroth:NOOOO! Cloud hits the Murasamune right out of his hands

Cloud jumps up high and does a Stab version of the Braver,making the blade go through Sephiroth's chest

Cloud pulls the blade out as sephiroth starts coughing up blood

He thows his sword into the ground and runs to Tifa

Cloud:Your going to be alright..I know you are...notices she is almost dead

Cloud:No you cant die on me! I LOVE YOU!

TIfa:Cl...clo...CLoud...look...out...be...be.hind...yo...u..

Cloud looks behind him and sees Sephiroth

Cloud:NOOO!

Sephiroth throws cloud out of the way and stabs the Murasamune sraight through her until its not only through her gut its through the ground also

Sephiroth says hahaha...,coughs out blood...then dies..

Cloud wakes up

Cloud:TIFA NOOOO!

Tifa wakes up and looks at Cloud

Tifa:Whats wrong?

Cloud:Nothing..Moves closer to Tifa than hugs her just go back to sleep

Tifa:thoughts:Why is he acting like this! oh well Tifa Falls asleep in clouds arms,then cloud falls back asleep

A/N:Well thats chapter 2 i hoped you liked it...I know it wasnt as good as my last chapters but...imma change it this time..i will not make a new one until i get at least 5 good reveiws...but anyways..i dont care if u didnt like it u can give me hints or whatever i dont care well...hope to see some reviews!


End file.
